


The Conundrum of Alfie Lewis

by 1065482801109701



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1065482801109701/pseuds/1065482801109701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ashley, who needed more good Amfie in her life, and though I cannot vouch on whether is is 'good' or not, I'll leave that up to you to decide.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Conundrum of Alfie Lewis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley/gifts).



> For Ashley, who needed more good Amfie in her life, and though I cannot vouch on whether is is 'good' or not, I'll leave that up to you to decide.

The clouds in the sky pass quickly, merging together as a constant stream, as such, so do the students, minds caught in their own worlds. Alfie lewis, comparatively is an enigma, an exception to the mass collective student body. Mind focused on everything else besides the norm, he never fails to bring a smile to anyone's face. So unconcerned is he about himself that it boggles everyone's mind, especially one Amber Millington.

Usually unconcerned in matters like this, the question sits on her tongue as she watches him cheer up a first year student with a magic trick. Her eyebrow quirks, but she stops herself from moving toward him. Soon, she forgets him once more, retiring to her magazine, not once looking up at the boy that confuses her. This pattern continues for a while, her curiostity always quelled before she can act upon it, and maybe it's for the best.

Besides, her mind is on other things as well. Unimportant, inconsequential things, but nevertheless, things. It is only one day when Alfie asks her for a date, she rejects him immediately, brushing him off. Of course she rejects. It's not as if she would actually date Alfie. No matter how intrigued she is by his actions, that alone is no reason for her to go out with him. She has standards, high ones at that, and she wouldn't surrender them for any one boy.

She gives up when he's bombarded her locker with notes. A romantic gesture at heart, she does have to clean it up, though is aided by the culprit himself. Scowling, she agrees to give him a test date. A test date — not a promise at all, but he's happy nonetheless, and she struggles in biting down a smile.

Their date, whilst not the most romantic, is the most fun she's had in a while. Whilst most dates she's more concerned about whether the boy in question is right for her, she's convinced herself in her heart that this won't go anywhere. It won't because Alfie's a goof and dating him would be the end of her social life. She chants that to herself, her own personal mantra.

They go to a carnival, one that's situated in the country side, only grass and unevenly hung tarp. And she laughs, oh how she laughs. Her sides feel as if they're about to split at times from the absolutely preposterous things he say at times. Later in the night, he coerces her into going on the rollercoaster although it looks rickety and dangerously unstable. The ride shakes at times, and its too fast for its own good, but she gets used to it, and frowns when they get off, begging him quickly to go on it again, to which he obliges.

It's a cycle that works, being dragged in by his spontaneous suggestions and enjoying what they do. At the end of the date, while she's not entirely convinced (the mantra still ringing loud and clear in her head), she manages to kiss him on the cheek. His features alight, eyes crinkling and smile wider than usual. They go on more of these outings, never calling them dates. Physical touch becomes easier. Finger tips brush together, occasionally their hands linking, and they've hugged countless times, moreso than Amber's previous boyfriends.

By the end of the year they're best friends, and she can't find it in herself to regret that. If ever slowly, that mantra fades away, piece by piece, disintegrating. She finds herself considering one day, would she take that step? Alfie means so much to her now, he means the world to her and if she's guessing right, she means the world to him. It's not just that though, it's the way he makes her feel.

The way he knows how to cheer her up, the way he makes her feel like she is worth it, and not just some other girl. As cheesy as it is, she's in love with him, and her heart clenches at the mere thought of it because love is a scary thing, love is a precarious road that more often than not leads to heartbreak and tears. One question haunts her mind though: wouldn't it be worth it?

It's a thought she thinks upon for a while, the rest of the year, a question to which she can't find an answer for. A part of her feels bad for leading Alfie on in a way, always promising with gestures of love, but never yielding. Maybe it's because she's afraid that it won't be worth losing her friendship over, because things never work out the way she wants them to.

The weeks left in the school year dwindle down to mere days. They seek each other out after school regularly now, walking to every single class together, never once running out of things to talk about. One day, in the last week of school, they don't go to class. In the midst of students, its easy to miss the two slipping outside. Amber's hesitant. Skipping class isn't exactly her forte, but Alfie reassures her that he's done it plenty times before. Sensing her discomfort, Alfie entwines his hand in hers. Lifting their linked hands up he offers her a smile, and her doubts slowly fade away.

He launches them down a trail, the leaves crunching underfoot the only sound between the two. Despite the lack of talking, there's nothing awkward between the two; a comfortable silence. In the breeze, her golden hair whips behind her, and more often than not does she almost lose her balance, muttering silently under her breath about her heels. The uneasiness is gone, to be replaced with a sense of giddiness, only ever experienced around Alfie himself. He seems to have that effect on her, favouring the act of living in the moment rather than thinking things out.

'Where are we?' She asks, reluctance once more climbing back into her heart. Sensing it, he spins around and places a chaste kiss on her lips, taking her by surprise. 'Why, we're in the woods, m'lady,' he replies, impish grin overtaking his lips.

'But why are we here?' she huffs, impatient, tired of his little games, though still momentarily distracted by the kiss. 'Why not?' he retorts.

'Ugh, you're so impossible sometimes,' she rolls her eyes. 'Come on, where's my beautiful best friend gone?' Beautiful. It strikes a chord within her. She's been showered with compliments before, almost always casually, but there's meaning in the word when he says it. The word lingers in the silence, and it's oh so restricting. Her mind is rushing with thoughts and a blush tinges her cheeks a rosy pink. With that, he unlinks his hand from hers and places a hand on her cheek, corner of his mouth pulling into a content smile as her eyes fill with emotion.

'You think I'm - ?' He cuts her off quickly. 'More importantly, Amber, you're my best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way.' Her hands reach for the fabric of his shirt and she digs her head into his shoulder, hugging the boy, who, over a period of time, has become the most important person in her life. And its with this knowledge that she's able to brush her lips against his, a sigh escaping her lips as she does so, because for the first time in her life, she's willing to take the risk of whatever the hell  _this_ is.

* * *

 

In the midst of all the students, a man, who isn't quite a man but more a boy, links his hand with a girl, who's not quite a woman. The two laugh, swinging their linked hands up and down. He says something witty with such brevity, and she nearly doubles over laughing. And the two, in spite of their youth, know what love is. Love is laughter, love is friendship, and love is most definitely, each other.

 


End file.
